bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons Tower Defense Ultimate
This page is incomplete! Info that currently says TBA will be added later by the page's creator! Bloons Tower Defense Ultimate (or BTDU) comes after Bloons TD 6. The game includes a lot of returning towers as well as new ones. Some tracks from previous games in the series also return. Official Description Get ready for more monkeys, more darts, and definitely more bloons! It's time for the ultimate Bloons TD game with brand new tracks and towers, as well as old ones! How many bloons can you defend against? Towers Tower Upgrades are not listed here, please visit this article for that info. All towers from BTD6 return, as well as some towers that were from older Bloons TD games. There are also new towers that are intended to be added. Main Towers Primary *Dart Monkey *Tack Shooter *Boomerang Monkey *Monkey Engineer *Bloonchipper *Candy Monkey Military *Bomb Tower *Sniper Monkey *Monkey Buccaneer *Monkey Ace *Mortar Monkey *Dartling Gun *Heli Pilot *Monkey Submarine Magic *Ninja Monkey *Super Monkey *Wizard Monkey *Alchemist *Druid *Astronaut Monkey Support *Ice Monkey *Glue Gunner *Monkey Village *Banana Farm *Spike Factory Track Towers *Road Spikes *Exploding Pineapple Heroes *Quincy *Gwendolin *Striker Jones *Obyn Greenfoot *Captain Churchill *Benjamin *Ezili *Pat Fusty Powers *Super Monkey Storm *Monkey Boost *Thrive *Time Stop *Cash Drop *Banana Farmer *Pontoon *Glue Trap *MOAB Mine *Camo Trap *Portable Lake Bloons MOAB Class Bloons Tracks Beginner Returning Tracks *Monkey Lane (BTD5) *Monkey Meadow (BTD6) *3 Times Around (BTD5) *Brick Wall (BTD5) *Sweet Tooth (BTD4) *Space Truckin' (BTD5) *Z Factor (BTD5) *Firecracker (BTD4) *Cubism (BTD6) *Town Center (BTD6) *In The Loop (BTD6) *Track 3 (BTD3) Renamed to Blue Factory in BTDU New Tracks TBA Intermediate Returning Tracks *Pool Table (BTD4) *Snake RIver (BTD5) *Bloon Circles (BTD5) *Jungle (BTD5) *Pyramids (BTD5) *Dockside (BTD5) *Ice Flow (BTD5) *Archipelago (BTD5) New Tracks TBA Advanced Returning Tracks *Inter-dimensional (BTD4) *DNA Test (BTD4) *Mount Magma (BTD5) *The Great Divide (BTD5) *Dune Sea (BTD5) *Another Brick (BTD6) New Tracks TBA Expert Returning Tracks *Triangle of Insanity (BTD4E) *Ouch (BTD6) *Dark Castle (BTD6) *Muddy Puddles (BTD6) *Clock (BTD5) *Drag Strip (BTD5) #Ouch is listed as Ouch because when I try to put the hashtag, the bullet turns into a number. New Tracks TBA Extreme Returning Tracks *Main Street (BTD5) *Bloontonim Lab (BTD5) New Tracks TBA Track Prizes Cashed Earned on Tracks depending on Track, Difficulty, and Gamemode. Beginner *$40 on Very Easy *$75 on Easy and anything unlocked upon completing Easy on that track *$100 on Medium and anything unlocked upon completing Medium on that track *$175 on Hard and anything unlocked upon completing Hard on that track *$250 on Impoppable and anything unlocked upon completing Impoppable on that track Intermediate *$80 on Very Easy *$125 on Easy and anything unlocked upon completing Easy on that track *$200 on Medium and anything unlocked upon completing Medium on that track *$250 on Hard and anything unlocked upon completing Hard on that track *$400 on Impoppable and anything unlocked upon completing Impoppable on that track Advanced *$100 on Very Easy *$200 on Easy and anything unlocked upon completing Easy on that track *$350 on Medium and anything unlocked upon completing Medium on that track *$450 on Hard and anything unlocked upon completing Hard on that track *$550 on Impoppable and anything unlocked upon completing Impoppable on that track Expert *$200 on Very Easy *$300 on Easy and anything unlocked upon completing Easy on that track *$475 on Medium and anything unlocked upon completing Medium on that track *$600 on Hard and anything unlocked upon completing Hard on that track *$800 on Impoppable and anything unlocked upon completing Impoppable on that track Extreme *$450 and 50K XP on Easy *$600 and 100K XP on Medium and anything unlocked upon completing Medium on that track *$825 and 150K XP on Hard and anything unlocked upon completing Hard on that track *$1000 and 200K XP on Impoppable and anything unlocked upon completing Impoppable on that track Difficulties and Gamemodes No Matter the gamemode, starting cash is always $650, except for Deflation and Sandbox. You have $∞ in Sandbox. Very Easy Very Easy is a new difficulty, but has no extra gamemodes. It also is unplayable on Extreme tracks. *Starting Lives: 250 *Starting Round: 1 *Rounds: 30 *Bloon Speed: Slower than Easy Easy *Starting Lives: 200 *Starting Round: 1 *Rounds: 45 *Bloon Speed: Slower than Normal Primary Towers Only Only Primary Towers can be used in this mode. You must complete Easy mode on a track to unlock this mode for that track. No Primary Towers After beating a map with Primary Towers only, the tables turn, and you can use anything BUT Primary Towers. You must complete Primary Towers Only on a track to unlock this mode for that track. Deflation The game goes from rounds 31 to 60 and you start with $20000, unable to gain any more. You must complete Easy mode on a track to unlock this mode for that track. Medium *Starting Lives: 150 *Starting Round: 1 *Rounds: 60 *Bloon Speed: Normal Military Towers Only Only Military Towers can be used in this mode. You must complete Medium mode on a track to unlock this mode for that track. No Military Towers After beating a map with Military Towers only, the tables turn, and you can use anything BUT Military Towers. You must complete Military Towers Only on a track to unlock this mode for that track. Apopalypse Once you start, you cannot stop. There are no pauses in between rounds. You must complete Medium mode on a track to unlock this mode for that track. Reverse The map is reversed. Where the bloons normally go into is where they come from and vice versa. You must complete Apopalypse mode on a track to unlock this mode for that track. Hard *Starting Lives: 100 *Starting Round: 3 *Rounds: 80 *Bloon Speed: Faster than Normal Magic Towers Only Only Magic Towers can be used in this mode. You must complete Hard mode on a track to unlock this mode for that track. No Magic Towers After beating a map with Magic Towers only, the tables turn, and you can use anything BUT Magic Towers. You must complete Magic Towers Only on a track to unlock this mode for that track. Double HP MOABs All MOAB class bloons have double HP. You must complete No Magic Towers on a track to unlock this mode for that track. Alternate Bloons Rounds Stronger Bloons appear sooner than Standard Hard Mode. You must complete Hard mode on a track to unlock this mode for that track. Half Cash Any way of getting cash will give you half the amount of cash that standard hard mode gives you. You must complete Alternate Bloons Rounds on a track to unlock this mode for that track. Impoppable *Starting Lives: 1 *Starting Round: 5 *Rounds: 100 *Bloon Speed: Slightly faster than Hard Difficulty CHIMPS CHIMPS is an acronym for No 'C'ontinues, 'H'earts Lost, 'I'ncome, 'M'onkey Knowledge, 'P'owers, or 'S'elling. You must complete Impoppable mode on a track to unlock this mode for that track. Sandbox *Starting Lives: ∞ *Starting Round: N/A *Rounds: N/A *Bloon Speed: Normal Monkey Knowledge TBA Special Missions WIP To Your DOOM Description Can you defend against one D.O.O.M. with only $200000? Mission Info 'Track: '''TBD '''Reward: '''TBD How to Unlock Get past round 125 on any track, difficulty, and gamemode and this mission will be playable in Special Missions. Objective You have 1 life and $200000 on round 125. Spend the money on towers and with the towers you get, destroy the D.O.O.M. More DOOM Description It's time to step it up. This time, get past a D.O.O.M........ FORTIFIED! Mission Info '''Track: '''TBD '''Reward: '''TBD How to Unlock Win the ''To Your DOOM Special Mission. Objective You have 1 life and $250000. Spend the money on towers and with the towers you get, destroy the Fortified D.O.O.M. Easy MOAB Preperation Description Starts out normal, but with more money, but the MOAB on round 40 will change EVERYTHING, so be ready... Mission Info 'Track: '''TBD '''Reward: '''TBD How to Unlock ''Mission is playable without having to do anything special to unlock it. Objective Survive 40 rounds, with cash and income multiplied by 1.5x the whole time (with bloons acting normal). However, the MOAB at the end has 150% speed and 350% health, compared to normal. ''More SMs to be added in the future'' Achievements ''Achievements in all platforms. However, on Steam, these will also count as Steam Achievements, on Google Play, they will count as Google Play Achievements, and on PS4, they will count as Trophies. ''WIP Rounds Please visit this article for this info. Track Creator Players have the ability to build their own tracks in BTDU. Tracks can also be uploaded online and be played by others. Uploading a Track When you build a track, you cannot immediately upload it. You must verify that it is possible on at least Medium difficulty. This is to prevent spammy and impossible tracks being uploaded. After you do this, you are able to name your track. Featured Tracks Some custom tracks can be "featured". When a track is featured, it has been selected by Ninja Kiwi as a well-created track that can even give you Monkey Money rewards upon completing, depending on the track's difficulty. Scrapped/Removed Ideas *Spike-O-Pult returning as a tower (similar to BTD3) *Story Mode Game Settings Language BTDU is available in many languages, to be compatible with people all around the planet. The game is available in the following languages: *عربى (Arabic) *中文 (Chinese) *Nederlands (Dutch) *Engish (English) *Français (French) *Deutsche (German) *日本人 (Japanese) *Latine (Latin) *Polskie (Polish) *русский (Russian) *Español (Spanish) Account/Profile Like in BTD6, you can sync your data throughout devices. In your account, you can upload and load cloud data. You can also connect your NK profile to: *Steam *Twitch *Facebook *Email *Google Play Games Trivia *Tar Pits is the only extreme map from BTD5 that is not in this game. Category:Games